1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a machine for planing hard surfaces and particularly for removing gelcoat and fiberglass laminates from boats.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The old prior art devices included grinders and sanders for removing damaged gelcoat or fiberglass as a result of osmosis damage to such areas. These devices were often inadequate, time-consuming and created hazardous conditions due to fiberglass-laden air. Representative of known prior art similar devices not for this specific purpose include:
Lofstedt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,173, Plate Shaving Machine
Draheim, U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,861, Portable Grinder
Danforth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,278, Rotary Device . . .
Powanda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,495, Vehicle Body Sander.
These devices are for use on surfaces other than boat fiberglass and are therefore inadequate because of the specific considerations pertaining to fiberglass surfaces and the contours encountered on boats as well as the critical depth of cut required to remove blistered areas.
Other recent prior art devices for this purpose include rotary stripper devices whereby the gelcoat and fiberglass is removed in strips by a rotary tool having a plurality of blades. Representative of the new prior art devices are:
Dodds, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,307, Stripping Device
Mombers, U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,375, Device for Planing . . .
The Dodds machine is for use on boats and includes guide skids attached to the housing which need individual adjustment to ensure a proper depth of cut. A hydraulic drive is used which adds weight to the machine such that it is difficult to operate.
Mombers shows a rotary cutter head and guides which are spaced apart on the cutter head support shaft.